


know when to hold em

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Misha, Dildos, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Strip Poker, sneaky jensen, this is how card games work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 18 -Fucking Machine| Latex | Role Reversal | XenophiliaThe boys have a poker night. Nothing out of the ordinary till Jensen brings a special machine along to up the ante a bit. Misha was never good at gambling to begin with, and Jared is just so easy to distract.





	know when to hold em

It awas poker game.

One.

Measly.

Fucking.

Poker game.

Misha gasped for breath. He really should have known better. He really, really should have.

Jared and Jensen were never to be trusted. He  _ knew _ this. He lived by it even as he laughed at their theatrics.

“Come on Misha, what’s your bet.”

Trying his very,  _ very  _ best to ignore the slow piston of the dildo sliding in and out of his ass behind him, Misha glanced at his cards. They were utter shit. A two and a seven. Nothing even close to the cards on the table.

“I_ uh. Fuck. I fold.”

He tossed the cards on the table, holding on to its edge instead.

“Again? Oh Mish. You’re in a terrible, terrible streak, dude.”

Misha glared across the small table at Jensen. Infuriatingly, he was still mostly dressed and so damn in control of the whole situation it made  _ his own  _ predicament all that much worse.

“You know what folding means, though.”

Breathing through his nose, he nodded. Fuck he did. He’d had to fold the previous two games too. Better that than take the punishment for losing.

“Go on, Jared.”

Way too happy about it all, Jared reached for the dial set strategically out of Misha’s reach. Turning it up to the next number. Four. 

Misha whimpered. Grappling with the table, and then the couch he was kneeling on. Conveniently high enough for him to see the rickety poker table, and sturdy enough to hold the machine Jensen had brought with him. 

“Your turn to deal, Jared. Come on.”

Obediently leaving Misha to his fate, Jared grabbed the cards. He was doing better than Misha was, but he’d lost most of his clothes at some point already. Not that he seemed to care. Misha was the one getting plowed after all, and who had the time to think strategy when he was trying not to come?

Who had time to think strategy if the machine got turned up by one if he folded, and by two if he lost. He was bad at gambling to begin with. 

He’d been doomed before the first hand.

With every item of clothing he’d lost, Misha had felt his poker face turn from bad to non-existent. The threat of that gorgeous dildo looming over him like Damocles’ sword too sweet to ignore. 

He’d been  _ doomed  _ from the very start. 

Shaking hands picked up his cards … two aces … two aces! Next to him, Jared swore.

“Shit.”

Several rounds later, Jared compared his own hand to the ones that beat him. He was already naked, and Misha was damn near ecstatic. He’d won twice and Jared’s terrible hands had saved him three more times.

“Look at that Jared. Looks like Misha’s going to have to give up his seat.”

The machine had been turned down to a snail’s pace. Not one bit easier to ignore, but it did make it easier to hold on to your cards. With the dial turned all the way down to zero he finally had the time to breathe. Jensen got his gracious ass out of his seat to unstrap his legs from the machine’s base.

“Let’s slide that out. There you go. Nice and open, Misha. I might have to get in there after the game.”

Misha stayed put for just a couple of seconds, letting Jensen finger his lube slick hole. What could he say? The calm control Jensen exuded messed with his brain. Made him relax and slip up … on and off camera. Jensen patted his ass, prodding him to the side.

“Come on. It’s Jared’s turn.”

It was immensely satisfying to turn the tables on his giant costar. Shooting lube deep into Jared’s hole and lining up the cleaned dildo with glee. Just the tip nudged into his hole and that alone was making Jared whine. 

“Greedy.” Misha whispered, fingertips trailing down from Jared’s slick hole to fingerpaint lube in a thin line across his taint and balls.

“Fire it up.”

The different perspective didn’t make it any less enjoyable. Turning that dial, and watching Jared’s cheeks go pink and then red as all eight inches pushed slowly inside of his ass just as delightful as feeling it fill  _ him _ up. 

“Your turn to Deal, Mish.”

It was hard to tear his eyes off of Jared. He was making all sorts of little bit off sounds as he tried to get comfortable on his hands and knees without jostling the machine. No wonder Jared had been playing badly, he’d probably been staring at  _ his  _ ass more than he’d been looking at his cards.

Which had all been a part of Jensen’s plan, no doubt.

Cutting the cards, Misha took a good hard look at Jensen. Suave, unruffled; grinning like the cat that got the cream. 

“Double or nothing?” Jensen offered, as if he wasn't banking on the fact that Misha was still distracted by his sadly empty hole, and Jared was having trouble seeing straight.

He knew them both too well.

“Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... public, formal wear, and cock-warming!! And the warm front refuses to budge! More warm soft weather for tomorrow.


End file.
